Shape Shifted
Chapter Four: Shape Shifted I unlatched my window and carefully slid out into the night. I ran as fast as I could towards the address that Derek texted me. In a few minutes, rain began to our down. “Perfect.” I muttered, turning a corner into a back alley. A while later I found the entrance to the subway tunnel, and I could smell Derek’s scent. “Okay Calla, deep breath.” I inhaled and exhaled and descended the stairway into the tunnel. “Derek? Derek?” I called. “I‘ve been waiting for you, Calla.” I heard Derek’s voice echo off the stone. “Where are you?” I asked, looking around. “Behind you.” came his voice. I turned around and saw his glowing red eyes, the eyes of an Alpha. “I‘ve decided to take you up on your offer.” I said. “Why else would you be here?” Derek asked. “To see you.” ''I said in my mind. “No other reason I guess.” I walked towards the old run-down subway car. Derek stepped aside and let me in. “You‘re sure you‘re ready for this, there‘s no going back.” Derek told me. I took off my leather jacket, I was wearing the same top that Derek gave me that originally belonged to his sister, “I know, I’m ready.” I replied, reassuring Derek that this is what I wanted. I moved my now soaked blonde hair off onto my right shoulder, leaving my left one exposed. Derek placed one hand on my waist, the other under my rain-soaked hair. “You‘re sure?” he asked, his mouth only inches away from my ear. My eye color changed to gold and I looked into Derek’s blazing red eyes, “Yes.” I replied. “Every Alpha needs his Beta, his right hand leader. Let me be yours, and together, our pack will be strong enough to defeat the hunters.” Derek leaned his mouth closer to my shoulder, his canine teeth shifted into his fangs. His breath was warm against my exposed shoulder. I could feel my pulse race and I knew Derek could hear it as well. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Then I felt the sharp pain as Derek’s fangs pierced the skin of my exposed shoulder. On instinctive reflex, I gripped his shoulder with one hand and his arm around my waist. I could feel the power of Derek’s werewolf venom flowing through my veins, since I’m already a werewolf it won’t turn me, but mark me as part of Derek’s pack,. But it will also mark me as ''his Beta, his ''co-leader. As his fangs slowly receded we looked into each other’s eyes, his red ones into my gold ones. I leaned up, the tips of our noses touching, our breath mixing in the air around us. “Derek.” I whispered, leaning up, my face only inches from his. “Calla.” I loved the way he said my name. I leaned up and touched my lips to his, making the first move, and having my first kiss. Derek’s hand moved from my waist to my lower back and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around Derek’s neck and deepened the kiss. Being in Derek’s arms, kissing him, felt amazing, but then again, your ''first kiss ''is supposed to be amazing. Brittney would kill me if she found out what I was doing, but then again it’s my life and I for one would like to live it. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairway is what snapped Derek and me back to reality, the scent was one I faintly remembered. “Isaac.” Derek whispered. Right, Isaac was the name of that kid that was working in the Cemetery, he was also a newly changed werewolf. Derek had told me that he turned Isaac. I grabbed my leather jacket and hid in the shadows when Isaac came running into the subway car. He was panting. “My dad.” Isaac gasped for breath. “I think he‘s dead.” Derek stepped forward, shocked. “What did you do?” he asked. “That‘s the thing. It wasn‘t me.” Isaac answered. I softly gasped, hoping that Isaac didn’t hear me. I quietly walked away from the subway car and ran out into the rain back to my home. The memory of the Omega snarling and the Argents torturing him haunted my dreams. Then finally the elderly Argent taking the long, silver sword and slicing the Omega right in half. That final scene replayed, but this time I was in the Omega’s position. The elderly Argent gripped the sword hilt and sliced right through me. I woke up gripping my midsection, gasping and sweating. I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped the sweat from my forehead. “Damn.” I sighed. Sliding out of bed I went to my mirror and looked myself over. “Okay good, all here.” Suddenly my door swung open, “Morning Calla!” Brittney greeted. “Jesus.” I gasped. “You scared the living hell outta me Brit!” “Sorry.” Brittney apologized, walking into my room. “You okay Cal, you look like you were run over or something.” I nodded. “Just what we saw last night is kinda freaking me out.” “I‘m sorry sweetie.” Brittney put her hand on my shoulder. “To be honest I‘m a little freaked too.” I looked at her then collapsed on my small couch, “Not only do we have the Argents on our little she-wolf asses.” I started, “But it’s only a matter of time before my dad shows up.” Brittney looked at me and nodded. But before she could say anything, my cell phone went off. The ring tone was ‘Monster’ by Skillet. “Who‘s calling you?” Brittney asked as I shot up to answer my phone. “Hey Derek.” I answered. “Hey Cal, just calling to tell you that I‘m on my way to come and get you.” Derek replied on the other line. I turned my head to my alarm clock and the time read 7:23 am “Holy shit, I overslept!” I screeched as I ran to my closet and grabbed my artistic white t-shirt, dark jeans, black flats and my deep indigo knit hat. I quickly changed and went to the bathroom to do my makeup, brush my teeth and curl my hair. “Calla!” came the voice of Brittney’s dad, Don. “Someone‘s here for you Before Don finished, I knew who it was, just by his scent. I looked at my reflection and ruffled my hair. I unplugged my curling iron and turned off the bathroom light as I ran to meet my ride to school. “When I said, see you around, I didn‘t mean on my front porch.” I said, walking casually in the living room with my brown, cowgirl, satchel slung over my shoulder. Derek stood behind the threshold with his hands in his jean pockets and wearing that same, sexy smirk he always has. “I told you I was going to give you a ride.” Derek said. “I just called you.” “I know.” I replied. “I overslept so I had to rush to get ready. Besides I promised Coach Finstock I would take pictures of the Lacrosse practice.” “Who exactly is this Calla?” Don asked me. “Oh, pop, this is Derek Hale. The Alpha that saved my life a few nights ago.” I introduced. “Derek this is Don, the father I actually love and don‘t want to maul to death.” Derek chuckled. He extended his hand towards Don, “Nice to meet you, sir.” Don shook Derek’s hand, “Same to you. I guess a thank you is in order since you did save Calla.” I smiled and glanced from Don to Derek. “I think we better get going, don‘t wanna be late now do we?” “True.” Don agreed. “So Brit will give you a ride home?” I nodded, giving Don a hug. “See you after school Pop. Love ya.” Don shut the door behind me as I walked out with Derek by my side. Derek pulled up to the school and I stepped out. “Catch ya later Cal.” Derek said as I shut the door. “Bye Derek.” I waved as he drove off. I walked to my locker and grabbed my Cycle of the Werewolf copy form my locker and my AP English binder and my camera and headed to the Lacrosse field. “Hey Calla.” my friend Matt greeted as I passed him in the hall. “Hey Matt.” I replied. “Where‘re you headed?” Matt asked. “Oh, I promised Coach Finstock I would take some pictures of the Lacrosse team.” I answered, “See you later.” I walked out to the Lacrosse field and set my stuff on the bleachers. I put my camera together and took a couple of practice shots of the field. “Calla!” Coach called. I ran down the bleachers and stood next to him. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and got the attention of all the guys. “Boys this is Calla.” Coach put a hand on my shoulder. “She‘ll be photographing you during practice for the school‘s yearbook.” The guys on the team whistled and winked at me. “Now if you pay more attention to Calla than on practice, you‘ll be running suicide laps till the end of practice. Make myself clear?!” “Yes Coach!” replied all the guys, Coach blew the whistle, “Line it up!” Scott went to the goal while the other members of the team lined up like Coach told them to. I went up to the bleachers to get better shots. Now I don’t know much about Lacrosse but I could tell that whatever Scott was doing, wasn’t part of the game. Every time someone was tossed the ball, Scott just tackled them, and smelled them. But I got some pretty good shots of Scott tackling them. Jackson sat out so next up was Isaac, and I could feel the anger coming from him. “This isn‘t gonna be good.” I sighed, but I still took the photos I needed. After Scott tackled Isaac, the two were having a stare off, I could hear their hearts racing. I turned and saw police officers walking towards the field, “Perfect, simply perfect.” I sighed. Figuring that the photo shoot was over I packed up my camera and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked out into the forest and saw Derek watching me, and the officers. “Meet me out front.” he whispered, but I heard it plain as day. “Got it.” I whispered back, knowing Derek heard me. After packing up my stuff, I watched as the officers escorted Isaac away from the field and back to the school. Isaac took one last look back, at me. “It‘ll be okay.” I whispered, “Derek and I will find something, promise.” I grabbed my things and made my way out of the bleachers. “Thank you for your time Coach Finstock but I have to get to class.” I said. “You‘re welcome Calla.” replied Coach. He handed me a note to excuse me from being late to my English class. As I walked in I took my seat and listened to our teacher’s lecture about our reports that are due in a few weeks over Cycle of the Werewolf. “As if I didn‘t have enough to worry about.” I muttered to myself. I worked on the worksheet that was assigned over the first few chapters of the story, which I finished easily. “Ma‘am?” I asked, raising my hand. “May I step out? I‘m not feeling too well.” My English teacher gave me the okay. I grabbed my things and stepped out of the classroom. I ran to my locker and put my camera and copy of Cycle of the Werewolf in my satchel. Then I rushed outside to see if I could catch Isaac, which I did. “Isaac?” I asked. One of the officers walked up to me. “Sorry miss, but you need to go back inside.” “Officer, if I could just talk to him.” I pleaded, batting my eyelashes. “Please, he‘s a friend and I just want to make sure he‘s okay.” “Only five minutes.” said the officer. “Thank you.” I smiled and walked over to Isaac. “Calla,” Isaac started. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Everything will be okay.” I reassured him. “Derek and I will find some way to get you out.” I whispered. “But tonight‘s the full moon.” Isaac reminded me. “Trust me, I know.” I replied. “Derek and I will get you out before the moon hits its peak.” I could see the fear in Isaac’s eyes, I had the same feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the school. I gave Isaac’s shoulder one last reassuring squeeze and walked away. I watched as he was driven off of the school grounds. As I turned around, Scott ran right through the front doors. “Scott?” I asked. “Calla,” Scott breathed and watched as the Police car drove out onto the road. Scott turned around when Derek pulled his car up to the front curb. “Derek.” Scott turned back around when I said his name. “Get in, both of you.” Derek said. “That is your fault you know.” Scott said, referring to Isaac. “I know.” Derek replied, I rolled my eyes. “Now get in the car, and help me.” “I have a better idea.” Scott said. “I‘ll call a lawyer, because a lawyer has a better chance of getting him out before the moon rises!” “Not when the police do a real search of the house.” Derek retaliated. “What are you talking about?” I asked, leaning by the passenger door. “Whatever Jackson said to them, what‘s in the house it way worse.” Derek elaborated. Scott and I exchanged a glance and I opened the door, pushing the seat forwards so Scott could get in the back. I set the seat back and shut the door. “Buckle up.” I said as Derek sped off of the school grounds. “So there is something I should warn you two about.” Scott said. “What is it?” I asked. “Remember the other night? What happened?” Scott asked. “Sadly yes, I‘ve had nightmares about it.” I answered. “Well the old guy, Allison‘s grandfather. He‘s the new school principal.” Scott informed. Derek slammed on the brakes. I turned around and pulled my sunglasses down. “You‘re serious?” Scott nodded. I leaned back in my seat. “Oh that is frickin’ fantastic! A werewolf Hunter the head of a school with a few werewolf students!” “Tell me about it.” Scott added. Of course we had to wait till the cover of night before we investigated Isaac’s house. Derek pulled his car into the driveway and we all three stepped out. “The door‘s locked.” Scott said, once he tried to open it. “No shit, dumbass.” I scoffed. Controlling myself I let my nails turn into my claws and I carefully unlocked the door. I heard the soft click when it unlatched, “That‘s why you have me.” Derek smirked as I carefully opened the door and we all three slipped inside. Derek locked the door behind us. “So if Isaac didn‘t kill his father than who did?” Scott asked. “I don‘t know yet.” Derek answered. “So how do you know he‘s innocent?” Scott asked again. “Because I trust my senses.” Derek told him. “And a collection of them.” I added. “Not just the sense of sight, hearing, or smell.” I turned to Scott. Derek glared at him. “So you saw Lacrosse practice today?” Scott implied, looking at Derek. “Yeah.” Derek answered. “Did it really look that bad?” that question was for both of us. “Yeah.” Derek and I replied in unison. I added, “Do you want to see the pictures I took?” “Maybe later.” Scott answered. I smiled and we continued to search the house. We found the entrance to the basement. “What‘s down here?” I asked. “Motive.” Derek answered. “Use your senses, both of you.” Scott and I descended down the staircase. We looked around the basement, using our werewolf sight. “Scott.” I said when I found scratch marks on the floor. Then we both found an old, box freezer with a rustic lock on it. Suddenly Derek shone the flashlight at us. I jumped, “Jesus Derek.” “Open it.” he motioned to the freezer. Scott removed the lock and we both lifted the lid. On the inside of the freezer, we found scratch marks. “Oh my gosh.” I sighed. “So this is why Isaac said yes.” Scott deduced. “Everyone wants power.” Derek informed. “If I help, you have to stop.” Scott said. “Stop what?” I asked, glaring at Scott. He stared at me, “You can‘t go around turning people into werewolves.” I raised my hands up, “I haven‘t bitten anyone Scott, don‘t go blaming me.” I looked at Derek. “I can if they‘re willing.” he said, defending his argument. You gotta love boys. “Did you tell him about the Argents?” Scott asked, “About being hunted?” “Yes and he still asked.” Derek answered. “Then he‘s an idiot!” Scott exclaimed. “And you‘re the idiot dating Argent’s daughter!” Derek shot back. Scott was silent, and I was just shocked. “I know you‘re little secret.” Derek added. “And if I know, how long do you think it‘ll take them to find out?” “He does have a point Scott.” I said, which was probably a bad idea. I could tell he was contemplating being a lone wolf, so I added, “You saw what happens to a lone wolf, a wolf with no pack.” I saw his reaction. Derek put a hand on my shoulder, but looked at Scott when he said, “With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control.” Scott’s nails began turning into claws, “Even on a full moon.” Derek added. Scott jerked away, “If I‘m with you, I loose her.” “You‘re gonna loose her anyway.” Derek said. “You know that.” Derek turned to leave, taking my arm, pulling me with him. “Wait.” Scott called. “I’m not a part of your pack.” Derek and I looked at him. “But I want him out.” Scott added, referring to Isaac in jail. “Because he‘s one of us?” I asked. Scott glared at me, “Because he‘s innocent.” he answered. Derek and I exchanged glances and nodded. We ran back up the staircase and out the front door. “So what‘s the plan?” I asked as Derek sped down the road. “Well since everyone around knows my car, we‘ll have to find someone else to get us to the station.” Derek answered. “I think I know someone.’ I said, taking out my phone. “Who?” Derek asked, I held up a finger. “Hey Stiles, it‘s Calla.” I greeted when Stiles answered his phone. “I need a favor. Can you drop by the old abounded subway tunnel and take me and Derek to the station house?” “Be right there.” Stiles said. “Thanks man.” I replied, hanging up. “I suggest you go faster.” Derek applied more pressure to the gas pedal and turned onto a side road and parked near a dead end where it couldn’t be seen. Stiles showed up a few minutes later. I climbed into the back while Derek took the passenger seat. “Thanks again Stiles.” I said. “No problem Calla, but you owe me.” Stiles replied. “What‘ll it cost me?” I asked, looking at him. “A few good photographs and word with Lydia.” Stiles answered. I figured it would have something to do with Lydia. “Or immunity against Mr. Alpha over here.” he added “I‘ll take option number two.” I told him, earning me a glare from Derek. I just flashed him my gold eyes and my irresistible smile. “We‘re even.” Stiles held out his fist and I bumped it. We came to the station house in a matter of minuets. “All the keys to the cells are in a password protected lockbox in my dad’s office.” Stiles told us. “That‘s good, so how do we get past the front desk?” I asked. “I‘ll distract her.” Derek volunteered, starting to open the passenger side door. Stiles stopped him by gripping his shoulder. “You‘re not going in there.” he said. Derek glared at him and Stiles immediately removed his hand, his heartbeat increased. “I was exonerated.” Derek informed. “But you‘re still a person of interest.” Stiles added. “An innocent person.” Derek rebuffed. Stiles stifled a laugh. “You? Yeah right.” Derek was glaring at him, and I rolled my eyes. “So what‘s your plan?” Stiles asked. “To distract her.” Derek answered. “How?” Stiles asked again. “By punching her in the face?” I put my forehead to the head rest of the passenger seat and sighed, ''“Why me?” I asked myself. Derek softly laughed, “By talking to her.” “Alright give me a sample.” Stiles said. The car went silent. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dead silence, perfect.” he said sarcastically. “Anything else?” “I‘m thinking about punching you in the face.” Derek replied. I put my hands in between them. “Alright boys, not to break up this testosterone fight here but uh, the more time we waist yakking out here, the more time that passes for the moon to reach its peak and Isaac shifting and murdering everyone in that station house.” “Girl has a point.’ Stiles said. “No shit, dumbass.” I told him, slapping his shoulder. Stiles climbed out of the driver’s side and Derek and I exited the passenger side. Derek shut the door, leaving me trapped between him and the Jeep. “What?” I asked. Derek leaned down and kissed me, on the lips. “Stop worrying to much” he said. He kissed me again then headed to the station house. I caught up to him and Stiles. We all three entered the station house, with Derek up front. “Okay while I‘m distracting her, you two get the keys, get Isaac, and get the hell out.” Derek ordered. “Yes sir.” Stiles weakly saluted Derek. “Got it.” I said, nodding. “Go work your masculine charm.” Derek smiled and kissed my cheek before walking up to the front desk. Stiles was staring at me. “What?” I asked. “How come you’re not, you know, shifting?” he asked. “Because I can actually control my instincts, it isn‘t really that hard.” I answered. Stiles nodded and we crouched down so the receptionsit wouldn’t see us. Derek did in fact turn on his masculine charm while Stiles and I snuck in. I winked at Derek before following Stiles into his dad’s office. “Okay hurry Stiles.” I whispered sharply. Stiles rushed out of his dad’s office and right past me. “What is it? What‘s wrong?” “The keys, they‘re gone!” Stiles answered. “Shit.” I muttered. We ran down the hallway to the cells, Stiles was ahead of me. I suddenly caught the scent of blood, but before I could warn Stiles, he ran into a deputy. The deputy grabbed Stiles and dragged him down the hall. “Perfect, this is turning out to be a bad night.” I said to myself. I tried to stay out of sight and follow the deputy and Stiles. In order to draw attention away, Stiles pulled the fire alarm, which I was standing right under one. I covered my ears and stood straight up by the wall near the jail cells. I peeked around the corner and saw that a cell door was damaged, meaning Isaac had busted out. Then the deputy was attacked, Isaac had fully shifted. “Derek, I‘m gonna need some help.” I whispered, hoping Derek heard me over the alarm. I changed my eye color to gold and elongated my fangs and claws. Growling I jumped into the room. “Isaac, stop!” I snapped. In reply, he snarled at me, also knocking out the deputy guard. I lunged at Isaac, but since I was holding back, he had the upper hand. He cracked my arm and threw me into the metal desk. My forehead split when I hit the concrete ground. The vile of Wolfsbane was a few inches away from me. I then saw Derek’s foot smash the vile of Wolfsbane. I looked up and noticed Isaac was eyeing me, and Stiles, who was cowering behind the desk. Isaac approached us, but Derek scared him into submission. Stiles poked his head around the desk, “How did you do that?” he asked. Derek turned to him. He helped me up and helped to steady me. “I‘m the Alpha.” he said. Derek kissed the gash I had on my forehead. “Isaac, let‘s go.” I said. Isaac slowly got up and ran out the door, out the back. Derek and I closely followed. We made it to the back woods while the other officers were entering the station house. “We better get outta here.” Derek voted. Isaac and I nodded. We all bolted for the alleys, keeping hidden from the streets. “I had better get back home.” I said, once we were far from the station house. “You need me to give you a ride?” Derek asked. “No, I‘m good.” I answered. “I can take care of myself.” I kissed Derek, similar to the way he kissed me earlier at the station. “Good night.” “Night.” Derek replied. I smiled and walked off in the direction of Westside Avenue. However when I got home, what I saw wasn’t what I expected. “Ma! Pop! Brit!” I called. “I‘m home!” “In here Calla!” came Diane’s voice from the living room. When I walked in, I saw all to familiar faces. “Hello Calla.” said my grandmother. I covered my mouth with my hand and sighed. “Calla!” screamed my youngest cousin, Katie. “I wasn‘t expecting you guys so soon.” I gasped, hugging Katie. “We came early, but we felt we had to.” sad my grandmother, Ruth. She, my two aunts, Carol and Beth, and my cousins, Nichole and Victoria, were in the living room. “I’m so glad you guys are here.” I sighed. “We‘ve missed you Cal.” Nikki said, walking up to me. Her twin sister, Victoria, followed. I held back my tears, “I‘ve missed you too.” we all three hugged. “We‘re all moved in and ready to help you get settled in.” said Aunt Carol. I looked at Brittney and her parents. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” “No problem.” Brittney smiled at me. I went to my room and packed away my things, ready to move in with my family. “So is there a pack we can join here?” Nichole asked me when I was finishing packing my bathroom stuff. “Yeah, it‘s small but it‘ll grow.” I answered. “The Alpha‘s pretty awesome.” Nichole smiled. “Really? Who beat you out?” I turned to her, and smiled, “He didn‘t beat me out. He just has a better authoritive sense.” “He?” Victoria asked. “His name is Derek, Derek Hale.” I said. “Plus, he is super sexy.” Nichole and Victoria exchanged glances, “Calla has a crush, calla has a crush!” they said in unison, in a sign-song voice. I cut them off. “We‘ve kinda kissed a few times, so I think we‘re together.” I grabbed my bags and walked up to the front door. Nichole and Victoria were behind me signing, “Calla has a boyfriend, calla has a boyfriend.” I walked out to my car, which is an ’87 candy apple red Mustang, and put my bags in the trunk. “What are Vicky and Nikki singing about?” Katie asked me. “About the possibility that I’m dating the Alpha of our new pack.” I replied. “What!?!” Brittney screamed from the front doorway. I didn’t even realize she was standing there, and I was meaning to tell her. “Are you serious? Or just insane?” Brittney asked me. “What?” I asked. “I like Derek, and Derek likes me.” “How can you be sure?” Brit asked me. “Because, oh I don‘t know, maybe that fact that he kissed me before we went to bust Isaac out of jail.” Brittney rolled her eyes. “Besides Brit, I can‘t leave the pack.” I told her, climbing into the driving side of my car. “Why the hell not?” she asked. “Because he marked me as his Beta. I‘m linked with him now.” I showed her the faint mark on my shoulder that hasn’t healed quiet yet. I could see the shock on Brittney’s face. I looked behind her and saw my grandma motion for me to follow. “I‘ll see you at school, Brit.” I started the car and followed my grandmother to our new place. The new place that grandma bought, was more like a freakin mansion. Let’s say if the old, run down subway tunnel doesn’t work well, Derek and the others in the pack could stay here. “Awesome.” I sighed as I pulled up. I quickly unpacked in my new room, which had its own bathroom plus a great view from the second floor. Tired from everything that went on, I climbed into my new bed and fell soundly asleep. To Be Continued... :::::::::::::::::::: Chapter5: Ice Pick Category:Fanfiction